TWICHAT
by jane-of-the-volturri
Summary: this is an IM between bella and the cullens they are planning a movie night!first fanfic please please please no flames
1. MOVIE NIGHT AND IMMORTALS

TWI-CHAT

DISCLAMER:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!:(

MOVIES AND IMMORTALS

ROSALIE HAS LOGGED ON

BELLA HAS LOGGED ON

JASPER HAS LOGGED ON

EDWARD HAS LOGGED ON

EMMET HAS LOGGED ON

JACOB HAS LOGGED ON

ALICE HAS LOGGED ON

ROSALIE: heyyyy

EMMET: hey rose! :)

JACOB & EDWARD:hey bells! 3

ALICE:I have an announcement!

JACOB: ur leaving town?! :)

ALICE :shut up dog!

JACOB:make me leech!

EMMET:BACK 2 THE ANNOUNCEMENT!

ALICE:MOVIE NIGHT! :)

ALICE: we'll make popcorn!

BELLA: I'm the only 1 who can eat alice…

OH CLIFFY! REVIEW AND I WILL UPDATE! LUV YA!

MOLLY


	2. EDWARD NOT EDDIE

ROSALIE HAS LOGGED ON

BELLA HAS LOGGED ON

JASPER HAS LOGGED ON

EDWARD HAS LOGGED ON

EMMET HAS LOGGED ON

JACOB HAS LOGGED ON

ALICE HAS LOGGED ON

ROSALIE:hey eddie

BELLA: hey eddie

JASPER: hey eddie

EMMETT:hey eddie

JACOB: hey eddie

ALICE: hey eddie

EDWARD: ITS EDWARD!

EDWARD HAS LOGGED OFF

ALL: MISSION ACOMPILISHED!


	3. LETS PICK A MOVIE!

DISCLAIMER:

ME:I want to own twilight!

EDWARD: I know

ME: so…?

EDWARD: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

CHAPTER 3: LETS PICK A MOVIE!

ROSALIE HAS LOGGED ON

EMMETT HAS LOGGED ON

ALICE HAS LOGGED ON

JASPER HAS LOGGED ON

BELLA HAS LOGGED ON

EDWARD HAS LOGGED ON

ALICE:2 day we hav 2 pick our movie!

EMMETT: how bout my little pony?!

ALL BUT EMMETT: ?????????????????????

JACOB HAS LOGGED ON

JACOB: how bout Dracula?

EDWARD: scram dog!

JACOB HAS LOGGED OUT

ROSALIE: wanna go shopping alice?

ALICE: k!

BELLA:I will go hang out at home wanna come eddie?

EDWARD: number 1 its Edward and number 2 sure I will come

JASPER: let's go do pranks Emmett!

EMMETT: OK!

ROSALIE HAS LOGGED OUT

BELLA HAS LOGGED OUT

EDWARD HAS LOGGED OUT

EMMETT HAS LOGGED OUT

JASPER HAS LOGGED OUT

ALICE :we never did pick a movie

ALICE HAS LOGGED OUT

Lets make a deal you review I will update k?

Love yall! , molly


	4. practical or not so practical jokes

DISCLAIMER: I don't own twilight ok?!!!! Leave me alone im sensitive! Sob sob

CHAPTER 4: BOREDOM AND PRACTICAL(or not so practical) JOKES

ROSALIE HAS LOGGED ON

BELLA HAS LOGGED ON

ALICE HAS LOGGED ON

ALICE: I am sooooooooo bored u know wat we should do?!

ROSALIE&BELLA: wat?????????

ALICE: lets pull a prank!

ROSALIE: wat should we do?!

BELLA: idk maybe…

JASPER HAS LOGGED ON

EDWARD HAS LOGGED ON

EMMETT HAS LOGGED ON

EMMETT:PONIES!!!!!!!!!!!

JASPER AND EDWARD:????????

JASPER: wat r u up 2?

BELLA: not much

ALICE: discussing how bored we r

ROSALIE: yep!

JASPER: k then lets go guys

EDWARD: k

EMMETT: ponies!!!!!!!!!!!

EMMETT: I mean lets go

JASPER HAS LOGGED OUT

EMMETT HAS LOGGED OUT

EDWARD: love you Bella, love

EDWARD HAS LOGGED OUT

BELLA: as I was saying the prank will be…

OOOOOOOOOH CLIFFY! Review and give me your ideas on wat the prank should b no matter how crazy ur idea is bring it on!!!!!!

Love yall, molly


	5. authors note!

AUTHORS NOTE

I have a couple of things to ask and tell you.

Number1 : I have gotten over 70 hits and that's all well and good but I only have gotten 4 reviews!

Number2: I have a poll up go and check it out!

Number3: please no flames!!!!!!!!!!!!

Number4 : please review and tell me what the big prank should be I will post after the chapter the name of the person who submitted it

Number5: check out my new story: ARE YOU UP FOR THE CHALLENGE?

Sidesplitting!!!!!!!!!


	6. STUCK!

**DISCLAIMER:I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**TWICHAT**

CHAPTER 6: STUCK

EMMETT HAS LOGGED ON

**EMMETT:**Im all alone! :'(

ROSALIE HAS LOGGED ON

**ROSALIE:**wats up doofus?

**EMMETT:**hi rose! i luv--wait wat????? heyyy

EMMETT HAS LOGGED OFF

ALICE HAS LOGGED ON

BELLA HAS LOGGED ON

**ROSALIE:**HEYYY

**ALICE:**wats up?

**BELLA:**we r stuck we cant think of 1 prank!

**ROSALIE:**WANNA GO GET A MANICURE ALICE?I KNOW A GREAT PLACE!

**ALICE:**OK!

**BELLA:**wait!

ALICE HAS LOGGED OFF

ROSALIE HAS LOGGED OFF

**BELLA:** we havent thought of a prank! and y am i talking 2 my self? i'll go visit edward! :)

BELLA HAS LOGGED OUT

**A/N**: WATCHA THINK? srry i havent updated in a while my birthdays tomorrow! ive been busy! i need ideas for pranks i will take any ideas at all i havent gotten any so far! :(


	7. sugar high bella!

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

CHAPTER 7: SUGAR HIGH BELLA???????

ROSALIE HAS LOGGED ON

EMMETT HAS LOGGED ON

**ROSALIE:**EMMETT! wat did u give bella????she is breaking evrything and being **REALLY REALLY **hyper!

**EMMETT:**NOTHING ROSE! i swear!

**ROSALIE: **EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN TELL THE TRUTH WAT DID U GIVE HER!

**EMMETT:** *WHIMPERS* imighthavegivenheralittlesugar

**ROSALIE:**wat?

**EMMETT:****I GAVE HER SUGAR OK?**

**ROSALIE:** wat? u no wat happens wen bella gets sugar! we have to get jasper!

JASPER HAS LOGGED ON

**EMMETT: **DUDE WE NEED UR HELP! I GAVE BELLA SUGAR AND U NEED 2 CALM HER DOWN!

**JASPER:**EMMETT ur in so much trouble! ill calm her down!

**A/N:** cliffy! u review for pranks and opinions and i will update! k?

luv ya!,

molly


	8. authors note again

**AUTHORS NOTE!!!!!!!!**

I need ideas for the prank ive been waiting for weeks and not gotten any ideas just hit that little review button and give any prank idea you want! If dont get any for much longer then i will cancle the prank! SO HIT THAT BUTTON!!!

love y'all, molly


	9. EMMETT!

**I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

**chapter 9**

EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ROSALIE HAS LOGGED ON

EMMETT HAS LOGGED ON

ALICE HAS LOGGED ON

JASPER HAS LOGGED ON

EDWARD HAS LOGGED ON

**ALL:EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**EMMETT:wat? *innocently***

**ROSALIE: u broke my mirrors!**

**JASPER: u ripped my army boots!**

**ALICE: u cut up my favorite prada bag!!**

**EDWARD:u smashed my piano!**

**EMMETT:it was just a prank?**

**ALL: EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**EMMETT: UH-OH better run!!!!**

**EMMETT HAS LOGGED OUT**

**ROSALIE:lets go kill him!**

**ROSALIE HAS LOGGED OUT**

**JASPER HAS LOGGED OUT**

**ALICE HAS LOGGED OUT**

**EDWARD HAS LOGGED OUT**

**A/N: **srry this chapter wasnt very good

I didnt have any ideas so if u have any

message me!

love yall molly


End file.
